harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Modifier
A modifier is a word attached to an incantation to alter the effects of the spell that incantation is used in; for example, modifiers are frequently used to increase a spell's strength or the spells direction. Known modifiers ''Horribilis'' The Horribilis modifier has only ever been used in conjunction with the Shield Charm which allowed it to protect a large area almost completely from Dark magic (though admittedly it was used in conjunction with other spells). ''Locomotor Modifiers'' The Locomotor spell alters a target's motion in a variety of ways, depending on which modifier is used with the spell. *''Locomotor'' lifts the target several feet into the air and moves it. *''Locomotor Mortis'' binds the victim's legs. *''Locomotor Wibbly'' causes the victim's legs to collapse. *''Piertotum Locomotor'' animates a previously inanimate human likeness. ''Maxima The ''Maxima modifier increases the strength of a spell, possibly to its highest intensity. *''Bombarda Maxima'' provokes larger explosions than Bombarda. *''Flipendo Maxima'' knocks the target further back and with greater force than Flipendo. *''Lumos Maxima'' produces a brighter light than Lumos. *''Protego Maxima'' produces a stronger shield than Protego. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 'Numerical' The numerical modifiers are Duo and Tria. When each is attached to a spell's inantation they increase its strength and can potentially change the spell's appearance,'' Tria'' more so than'' Duo''. Uses *''Alohomora Duo'' *''Aqua Eructo Duo'' *''Arresto Momento Duo'' *''Confundus Duo'' *''Flipendo Duo'' and Tria *''Fumos Duo'' *''Glacius Duo'' and Tria *''Incendio Duo'' and Tria *''Lumos Duo'' *''Mucus Adnauseam Duo'' and Tria *''Petrificus Totalus Duo'' and Tria *''Protego Duo'' *''Stupefy Duo'' *''Ventus Duo'' and Tria *''Vermillious Duo'' and Tria *''Verdimillious Duo'' and Tria *''Wingardium Leviosa Duo'' Appearances * * * 'Revelio Modifiers' The Revelio spell is used to reveal hidden information in various forms, depending on which modifier is used with the spell. Uses *''Homenum Revelio'' - reveals the presence of humans in the immediate vicinity *''Specialis Revelio'' - reveals enchantments cast over an object or the ingredients of a potion Appearances * * * 'Solem' The Solem modifier was only ever used with Lumos, which converted its harmless, all-round glow into a harsh ray of light, though it is unknown what would happen (if anything) if used in conjunction with other spells. Appearances * 'Total' The Total modifier has two forms (Totalus and Totalum), both coming from the Latin totus meaning "as a whole". It appears to spread the original spell's area of effect. Uses *''Petrificus Totalus'' *''Protego Totalum'' Appearances * * * * Behind the scenes *Modifiers are much less common in the books than in other media such as in the films. *Modifiers appear to be able to be used in conjunction with other modifiers to get the combined effect of both, as the Full Body-Bind Curse (which contains the total modifier) can be used with the numerical modifiers. *It is possible that the Locomotor modifier is also combined with the Total modifier in Piertotum Locomotor. *It is unknown whether Maxima or Total is the strongest. Total means the spell has reached it's total amount of effect, and Maxima means the spell has reached it's maximum effect; which is in fact two different words for the same thing. Notes and references pt-br:Modificador Category:Magic